Mistletoe
by Leauh2o
Summary: The Office Christmas party at the end of the season finale what I hoped I would see between Sharon and Andy but didn't.


**Again another story idea that I couldn't get out of my head. Your kind remarks on my other post gave me the courage to post this as well.**

 **It is an addition to the season finale. The office Christmas Party ... a little #Shandy fluff. What I hoped to see happen but didn't.** **I don't have a BETA (volunteers welcome :) ) so all the typos and grammar issues are mine although I am working on improving those skills so any noticed errors please speak up, I want to get better.**

She wasn't going to let the news of Sharon Beck ruin tonight's festivities. She would tell Rusty about it all tomorrow. Tonight, tonight was for friends, laughter and some well deserved fun.

Andy wore a look of concern as she returned to side, she smiled at him as she gave his arm a firm reassuring pat. "Later, it will keep," she said taking his offered hand. He gave her a gentle squeeze in return and a knowing look. She nodded then returned her attention to the office antics.

Julio walked by in a green elf hat, Rusty was laughing with Gus and Chief Taylor was actually somewhat tolerable. Someone had put on some rather peppy Christmas music that she couldn't help but tap her toe to. Andy bumped her smirking. She laughed and bumped him back. Shifting his grasp of her hand and he turned her toward him, his other hand finding the small of her back. She smiled as she tilted her head narrowing her eyes at him. He just grinned at her as he began to lead. Next thing she knew, they were occupying the largest open space in the squad room. She laughed as her spun them around. She clung to him as their turn picked up momentum, tucking her head into his neck. He stopped when the music changed tempo to a slow and nostalgic ballad. Continuing to hold her close, he whispers in her ear, "Guess we are the only dancers in the group." Sharon peeks over his shoulder to see most of the squad watching them as they dance. She blushes pulling away from him. "I think I need a drink," she said giving him a sideways glance. He chuckled, squeezed her tight then released her. "Be right back," he called over his shoulder. Provenza just shook his head as Andy passed. "What?!" Andy said more with his hands than his voice. "Idiot," Provenza grumbled then looked up at his somewhat gawking colleagues he added, "It is a party isn't it?"

"Didn't know you could dance lieutenant," Sykes said with a chuckle. "I am a man of many talents," he replied flashing that puckish grin. Sykes laughed again. She followed Andy's gaze toward the Captain, who was now engaged in a conversation with Andrea Hobbs, Rusty and Gus. "That was some dance," Buzz chimed in grinning. "Yah yah," Andy replied with a halfhearted scowl as he quickly walked away to rejoin Sharon a paper cup in each hand.

As Andy walked away, Sykes leaned over to Buzz and said, "Do you think they will noticed?" With a look of confusion Buzz replied, "Noticed what?" "That the Captain is standing under a mistletoe," she laughed. "Really," he said as his head shot around to locate the aforementioned plant. "What are you two gawking at?" The sound of Provenza's gruff voices snapped the two of them back. "Oh nothing," Sykes replied with what Provenza perceived as a rather guilty looking expression on her face. "uh huh," he said as his gaze tracked over to where they had been staring. Sykes and Buzz try to look anywhere but at the Captain and now Andy, who is standing next to her. After a moment, he spots it. "Oh ho ho," he chuckles, "Thank you," he says giving Buzz and Sykes a devilish grin. He walks away rubbing his hands together and chuckling. Buzz looks apprehensively at Sykes who just shrugs and smiles weakly back. "He's not gonna," Buzz stammered as he watched Provenza approach the small group. Sykes raised her eyebrows and tilted her head in Provenza's direction, "Oh, he's gonna," she said with a laugh and moved closer. "What are you doing?" Buzz asked with a touch of panic in his voice. Sykes laughed as she walked away, "Getting a better seat for the show."

Provenza had joined the Captain and others. After a moment, his pronounced sigh punctuated the air. Andy frowns at him, "What's eating you?" Andy asked giving his perpetually irritated partner a look. "Oh nothing, you're just going to stand there and ruin Christmas for everyone." They all stop and look him. "Lieutenant, how are we ruining Christmas exactly?" Sharon asked her hands adding emphasis. Provenza only points over her head a devious smile puling at his lips. As everyone looks up Rusty laughed. Sharon shot him a "don't you dare look." Andrea can only smirk and raise her eyebrows as she expressed what they all were thinking, "Mistletoe." As Sharon and Andy look at each other, Provenza growled ,"Good God man! Are ya gonna kiss her? Or are you determined to curse us all with bad luck and a crummy Christmas." Tao piped up, "The tradition of mistletoe is thought to be traced back to the Norse. Some cultures consider it." Provenza interrupted, "Bad luck to chicken out." Andy shot him an "I'm gonna kill you look," to which Provenza just grinned. "This is cuz of the whole Patrice thing right," Andy said still glaring at him.

"You want me to show you how it's done Lieutenant?" Sanchez chimed in having noticed the goings on. A few of them laugh as Andy focuses his glare in Julio's direction. Sharon laughed and patted Andy on the shoulder. She then leaned in and kissed Andy on the cheek. "There, happy now?" she said looking at Provenza. "Pfft, pathetic. Fine let it be on your heads when all hell breaks loose." "Well tradition has it,"Tao offered before being interrupted by Provenza's irritated oh shut up. Tao met Sharon's gaze and shrugged as if to say "I tried." She offered him a little smile and a small shake of her head.

"I don't think we are getting out of this," Andy whispers to Sharon. She sighs as she realizes that Provenza isn't going to let it go. She gives Provenza a sideways glance and says, "All right, you win. I certainly don't want to be the reason for ruining Christmas." Andy turns to her. Rusty says, "I'm going ...um...anywhere else." Gus joins him with a laugh. "You need a mint, Lieutenant?" Sanchez offers with a mischievous grin. Andy sighs and rolls his eyes as he tips his head toward the ceiling. Great he thinks just great as he meets Sharon's gaze. They can feel all eyes on them. Andy leans in then turns his head slightly to get one last glare toward his partner. "You seem to be stalling, Lieutenant," this time it was Chief Taylor chiming in.

Sharon's hands were clammy. She hadn't said much of anything. She knew as soon as Provenza started that he was getting even with Andy for spilling the beans about his proposal to Patrice and with her, for... well, for Andy. The only way out was to pull rank but that would ruin the party for everyone. Then Provenza's threat of bringing bad luck and ruining Christmas would ring true. So she waited, trying to remain as calm as possible and maintain her sense of humor.

"Andy," she almost whispered. He turned giving her his full attention. He smirked trying to lighten the mood for them and shrugged. "To save Christmas," he joked. It was a lame joke but it made her laugh anyway. He leaned in and kissed her. A kiss that was something more than a friendly peck but not the outrageous expression his partner was hoping to goad Andy into. Only a few of his colleagues dared to share critiques. When the phrase, 'I don't know what she sees in him cause that was what about a 4 at best a 5', reached his ears, Andy had had enough, "Hey, a little respect." Sharon actually stifled a laugh as Andy wheeled around toward his partner. "Happy now," Andy said with a flourish of his hand, "we saved Christmas, can we please move on?" Surprisingly it was Chief Taylor who actually came to their rescue saying, "Well Merry Christmas, I for one, am going to get something to eat," and he walked away chuckling. One look from Andy sent Buzz and Sykes scurrying. Sanchez gave Andy a pat on the shoulder as he walked by saying almost with a straight face, "I'll give you some pointers later, sir." Sharon's laughter was the only thing that prevented a retort from Andy. He turned to look at her and could help but laugh too. The humor of the moment had taken hold of her and she could not contain her laughter. A hand had covered mouth as she turned her head and bent with laughter. She gripped Andy's arm to maintain her balance. When her eyes met his, he couldn't help but smile and laugh with her. Grasping for breath, she rested her head against his shoulder, letting her giggles subside only to be caught up again when Provenza walked grumpily away muttering idiots.

Thank you for reading. Please review if you feel so inclined, I appreciate your input and encouragement.


End file.
